Halloween
by Amnu
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman is forced to Go to a festival.
1. Chapter 1

A New festival was currently being held in our School. It was planned to be a sort of Halloween/costume themed festival and after weeks of planning and carrying supplies for a certain Fox, it was planned. But there was one thing that kept bothering me and that thing was currently at my front door.

"C'mon Hikki! Let's Go to the festival!"

That thing would be Yuigahama Yui.

"Its 6:00 PM which means its time to sleep! Plus I don't see how going to a festival is better than staying in my bed."

"That's kind of sad Hikki.."

I really don't see how going to a festival or party is better than staying at home. Most of the time I would be sitting around trying to remember everyone's name. Wait that's family parties. Plus it would be a betrayal to me and my bed. I would even say it would be an affair!

"But you helped planned this event Hikki!" Yuigahama Said.

"I don't see how that's relevant." I said.

I can already hear the teens talking about romance and youth. But maybe if Totsuka was there… NO BANISH THESE THOUGHTS BE STRONG. But Totsuka in an angel costume and bringing me Maxx coffee…

" _Hachiman! Hachiman!"_

"HIKKI!"

"Huh?" Was i daydreaming!

"I was calling you for a minute! Were you thinking of something gross… " Yuigahama Said while taking a step away.

"Hey! Don't treat me like a criminal. How do you even know where I live?"

"Komachi-chan told me."

Dammit Komachi. You definitely lost points right there. Okay, think of a way to defuse this situation that ends with me going back to my bed and. Yuigahama going away...

"Guess I got no choice then" Yuigahama whispered.

"Look, no matter what my answer is still n-"

She then pulls Out one the only things that make me believe in this cruel world Out of her bag. Maxx coffee. But not just 1 single can, 10 cans! I feel so tempted but I must stay strong!

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

I couldn't stay strong. Here i AM walking next to Yuigahama on our way to School while sipping my Maxx coffee in a defeated manner.

"Hikki!" Yuigahama shouted.

"What is it now woman!" I replied.

"Hey don't be mean! A-anyway, I w-was w-wondering what you thought of my co-costume." Yuigahama Said while hiding her Face under her coat.

I actually take a second to see what she was wearing. She was dressed as a a type of witch but Not the kinds of witches that were ugly. She had a large Black and orange hat on her head and a little cape around her back. She seems to also be wearing a Black coat around her and was currently hiding under it. In other words, she looked adorable. I didn't really think on what so i just Said the first thing on my mind.

"You look cute."

I saw a blush forming around her Face as she was trying to hide a smile. Stop that! I almost fell for you right there! Lucky my years of expirience and my 108 Hachiman Loner skills™ have helped me stay strong!

"D-Don't be g-gross" Yuiugahama whispered. I look away a bit flustered too. Dammit my forcefield is weakening.

We then walk in silence as i try to forget on what i just said to her a couple of seconds ago.

After walking in comfortable silence and hearing Yuigahama hum a cheery tune we arrived at our School. I Wonder why she is so happy all of a sudden?

"C'mon Hikki let's Go inside!"

I look at our School and see several decorations placed around and can hear pop music being played inside. Oh god, why did i even Come here?

"Want another Maxx coffee Hikki?"Yuigahama Said in a soft tone.

I take the Maxx coffee in a defeated and flustered expression as i Start to realize the unhealthy addiction i have with this drink. Should i try and stop drinking this... Nah its fine.

"I still can't bielieve you bribed me here" I muttered.

"Your fault Hikki for Not wanting to hang Out with us!" Yuigahama Said.

Why am i so weak when dealing with this drink. But how can you blame me! Maxx coffee is a gods gift sent from heaven and delivered by Angels!

 _"_ Hachiman!"

Huh. What a coincidence. I feel like i can hear an Àngel near by.

"Hachiman!"

Why must the world torture me like this.

"Hachiman!"

Huh. Its getting closer

"Hachiman!"

"Huh?"

I turn and see Totsuka running and waving at us at the same time.

"Yahallo Yuigahama!"

Ah, that was so cute. Please Let this trend live on.

"Yahallo Totsuka!"

Its Not cute anymore.

"Hachiman, where's your costume?"

"My co-costume?" No one told me that this was part of the deal!

"Yea! Everyone has a costume here!" I take a second to observe Totsuka and i see that he seems to be dressed as a tennis player. Suits him for some odd reason. But now that i think about it an Àngel costume would suit him better...I really need to stop this.

"Hikki hasn't put on his costume yet, were gonna go to the service club now and get his costume now." YET. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET.

"Oh, well okay! See you Hachiman!"

"Well let's Go Hikki! Yukino is waiting for us!"

DON'T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS. Wait, maybe i can sneak Out if i put Stealth Hikki™ on maximum level.

"Want another Maxx Coffee Hikki."

Dammit.

* * *

"Yahallo!", Yuigahama Said while sliding the door open.

I walk in with a gloomy and defeated expression on my face. But is soon replaced with shock as i look upon Yukinoshita. She was dressed as a Queen of Sorts and has a white tiara on her head and was mostly dressed in Black and dark Blue clothing. This is one of the few Times where i have to say she actually looks kind of nice.

"Hikigaya-kun, I alwould appreciate it if would take those disgusting eyes off of me. Your making me fear for my chastity more and more every day. shall i call the police or are they already looking for you?"Yukinoshita Said while covering her chest with a pan-san wand.

Never mind i take it back. She looked a bit flustered while saying it though. Strange. Wait a minute. She just insulted me! I can't Go down without a fight. This is risky but i have to unleash my trap card!

"Tch. Don't flatter yourself. I would be more aroused by staring at a Wall than your chest"

".."

".."

".."

".."

Im starting to fear for life as i see Yukinoshita turn red. I Start to feel like a little rabit and Yukinoshita is a snake waiting to Come and Strike me. TOTSUKA HELP!

"Senpaii~!"

Not what i was asking for but I"ll take it. Isshiki Comes in and I look in her direction and see she seems to be dressed up as a an animal that represents who she is as a person. A Fox. She has little ears on her head and was wearing a suit that tried to represent a Fox. She had a tail and even had paws on her hands. She looked very adorable in my opinion.

"EH!" Isshiki shouted.

Crap! Did I say that Out loud!

"Yes you did Hikki." Yuigahama muttered.

"Sorry senpai but right now i would have to say no and while Yes it did make my heart flutter with joy you are gonna have to try again later again and maybe i would say Yes if we were alone but for now my final answer is no" Isshiki Said in a incredibly fast pace.

Honestly i don't really pay attention to what she says when she "rejects" me. Must be nothing important.

" **Hikigaya, I would appreciate it if you would stop flirting with our underclassmen."**

JESUS. I swear the tempature just turned colder.

"Y-Yea s-s-sorry". I muttered. Wait! Why AM i apologising!

 **"Thank you Hikigaya-kun. That won't happen again right?" Yukinoshita questioned.**

"Y-Y-Yea" Jesus i feel so weak. Welp, other than that horror filled situation. I feel like I'm forgetting something.

"Hey senpai. Where's your costume?" Isshiki Said.

Ah crap.

Oh yea! Hikki your costume is in that cabinet over there!" Yuigahama Said while pointing to the back of the room.

"Costume" Yukinoshita questioned.

"Yea! I got Hikki a costume but i had to bribe him with Maxx coffee to get him here." Yuigahama Said

Don't remind me. That was a low Point in my career and i will never do something like that again... Well hopefully.

"That's low even for you Hikigaya-kun. Let me guess, your costume is a going to be a fish so it can fit with your eyes?"

Be quiet you washing Board.

"E-Excuse me!"

Crap i really got to fix this habbit!

"I-I d-didn't mean to say t-that. I really meant to say is that..." C'mon Brain think of something!

"I meant to say that you look adorable in that costume!" NOT THAT.

".."

".."

".."

".."

I look around to see the several reactions from the People in this room. Yuigahama is at a loss for words and is trying to figure Out what to say. Isshiki looks slightly peeved for some reason and Yukinoshita is really red and is trying to hide under her costume. Oh god she really must be really angry. After a minute of silience Yuigahama breaks the ice.

"A-Anyway why don't we leave so Hikki can put his costume on!" Yuigahama Said.

"Hold on I never Said i would put on a costume!" I replied. The moment i put on a costume is the moment someone likes me. Never.

"*sigh* You leave me no choice Hikki. If you put on the costume i will give you 5 morre Maxx Coffees!"

Don't be tempted Hachiman. Just calmy decline her offer.

"Make it 20" DAMMIT.

"Deal!"

"D-D-Deal!"

"Deal!"

WHY DID YOU ALL REPLY!?

"Okay its settled! See you in 10 minutes Hikki!"

They quietly walk outside the clubroom and i see an Excited Yuigahama, a flustered Isshiki, and a smiling Yukinoshita...That last part must be there Maxx Coffee.

I slowly walk towards the cabinet and think try to predict what costume Yuigahama got me. A clown, spongebob, or maybe a cat! I open the cabinet and see why the next 3 hours of my life is going to like.

"Ah fuck"

* * *

I slowly walk Out of the service club in shame as i see what their reactions are. I turn and see them comming back from the vending machine wijth drinks in hand. I wave at them with my paw.

"Ah Hikki! Did you like the costume!" Yuigahama Said while running towards me.

Here i am dressed in a pan-san costume and everything is down to detail. My nose is Black and my left eye has a star painted on while my right has a circle. I AM dressed in fluffy Black and white costume and i AM currently hidding my head in shame.

"C'mon Hikki! I left a little notecard for you to say! Say it or no Maxx Coffee!"

Oh god this is everything i AM against. Just get this over with. Think of the Maxx Coffee!

".."

".."

".."

"C'mon Hikki say it!"

"M-M-M-Meow... " I said while hiding my face in my paws. THERE NOT EVEN THE SAME ANIMAL.

Oh god this is akward. I turn my head upwards to see their reactions. Yuigahama seemed to be very Happy and is currently taking a photo of me...how nice. Isshiki is looking at me with a shocked Face but her eyes shows that she is squealing with cuteness in the inside. And Yukinoshita is... Is... Is kind of creeping me Out. She a dazed look and has hands up to her chest like she was admiring something. She also has... hearts on her eyes? I knew she likes pan-san but geez.

"I-I e-expect my Maxx Coffee on Monday"

A minute passes and a blush is growing on my Face.I look the the Side embarassed but then i hear a sigh of admiration comming from Yukinoshita. I turn and see she seems to be in a worst state than before. She seems to be drooling a little bit and the hearts on her eyes are bigger than before. She is slowly stepping foward and now i'm fearing for my life for some reason.

"Hachiman~" Yukinoshita Said in a soft tone.

"Huh!?" Did... Did she just say my first name?

"We have to get going to prepare and were gonna have to get you a suit."

IM afraid to ask this next question.

"P-Prepare for what?"

"Our wedding of course"

WHAT! I look behind Yukinoshita and see the shocked expressions on Yuigahama and Isshiki.

"I already bought the rings and now i just need you to sign the marriage form with me. Don't worry, i already filled it Out i just need you to sign your name" Yukinoshita Said without stuttering.

HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!?

"Y-Yukinoshita, i don't think you're in the right state of mind."

 **"What do you mean? You're gonna say Yes right?"**

Oh god I think she just went yandere. Welp, time to use one of the best strategies Out there.

Running.

* * *

 **Totsuka Pov**

I Wonder where Hachiman is at. He Said he was going to the clubroom right? I Wonder what's taking him so long?

"SOMEONE HELP ME"

Was.. Was that Hachiman? I run to where the sounds are comming from and see what i never thought i would see in my life. I see a Hachiman in a panda costume running from Yukinoshita dressed in a Queen costume and she is waving a mariage form. Behind them are Yuigahama and Isshiki both running at them in costumes aswell.

"Hachimam! You just have to sign here!"

"Wait Yukinon this is Not fair!"

"Senpai! You have to take responsibility!"

I-I think i'm gonna go home early.


	2. Chapter 2

It has currently been 1 hour, 3 minutes, and 48 seconds since a pan-san loving person chased me while waving a marriage form. After taking advantage of Yukinoshitas low stamina I quickly took into hiding. But since i don't know a lot of places around town, i hid at one if the first places i can think of. Under the covers on my bed. Is it a good spot? No. But does it make me feel safe from everything and keeps me comfortable? Yes. Speaking of comfortable, this pan-san costume is surprisingly very soft. I would of fallen asleep if Not for the sugar from the Maxx coffee i drank. Just another reason why it is so great. But there is no time for relaxing. I'm running low of supplies aka Maxx coffee. I need to call for in supplies. I may Not have very much time, i need food, i need Maxx coffee, i need totsu-

"Hikki.."

"AH!"

I quickly jump of bed and try to hide under my bed. I silently look up and see Yuigahama in my room. She seems to still be in her costume.

"Relax Hikki it's just me, I send Yukinoshita away by saying that i saw you run towards Kawasaki's House"

Oh thank god. I was kind of glad she interupted me. I was running out of inner monolouge. But other than that i need to ask her how she knew i was here.

"Hey, Yuigahama, how did you find me?"

"Hikki... It wasn't that hard to follow a person in a panda costume screaming for Help about getting married."

Touche. Anyway, I need to sleep, Today i put on a panda costume, almost got enganged, and i AM currently hiding from a person.

"Hey Hikki.." Dammit i forgot she was still here.

"Yes?"

She was quiet for a while before she spoke.

"Do you know why Yukinoshita Said all those things at the festival..."

That question has been lingering in my mind for quite a while. But after some thinking i finally have found the answer. It's so obvious now and all this time i couldn't bielieve how dense i was. The answer is that...that she just really likes pan-san that much. Only an idiot could Not realize that. She obviously had the rings before hand for anyone who likes pan-san. But the marriage form part i'm still trying to figure out...

"Hikki.."

"Of course i know." Its obvious. I ain't as dense as one of those Harem protagonists. If anyone has feelings for me i would catch it in and instant and say Yes and me and totsuka be toge-...getting off topic here.

"Y-You do?!"

"Well yeah, i started noticing earlier but now i see it in full picture"

I stare at Yuigahama and it seems like she's struggling to say something.

"Well Hikki, i...I just want you to know that i feel the same way Yukino does..." She looked really flustered while saying that.

So she likes pan-san too?

"Well...I don't really know what to say but i guess i'll support you. Just don't Go crazy like Yukinoshita" What does she want me to say?

"R-Really! Hikki... I-I... I think i lo-"

"But why do you like pan-san? I thought you liked dogs more?"

"...what... "

"Well you like pan-san like Yukinoshita does. But i thought you liked dogs more?"

"I-I don't think i understand". Okay now i'm getting confuse. I'm running out of sugar to run on.

"Well since Yukinoshita is acting like this because she likes pan-san. You Said you felt the same way."

".."

".."

".."

"...oh my fucking god Hikki..." Yuigahama whispered but i didn't catch what she Said.

"Hm?"

"Nothing just... Nothing. Welp bye Hikki and good luck with Yukinoishita."

"See ya"

I see Yuigahama walk away silently and i Start to realize and can't Let her Go like this! I need to say something to her!

"Wait Yuigahama!"

She turns around and I hold both of her shoulders with my paws.

"Y-Yes H-Hikki"

I look at her at her see she seems to be acting shy and have a blush on her Face. Its now or never.

"Do you have anymore Maxx coffee with you."

".."

She silently pulls out a Max Coffee out of her bag and gives it to me. When i grabbed it and i instanly hugged her for saving me from Maxx Coffee Deprivation.. I Wonder why i did that. Must be the Maxx coffees. I Wonder how many cans I drank? Its either my 4th or my 27th give or take.

"Thank You!"

My Oniichan Insticts™ kicked in and i did something i'm just going to pretend never happend. I kissed her head. She instanly turned red and ran out of my House but i noticed a faint smile on her Face. Actually i don't know what i saw. My vision is starting to get blurry. But nothing Max Coffee can Help. I walk to my couch still wearing my Pan-san costume and turn on the TV and Go to the news.

 _"New news just came in. The Yukinoshita family or namely Yukino Yukinoshita has just put out a reward. She asks if anyone can find Hikigaya Hachiman they would be rewarded very handsomely. She only asks where he is and says she can use her... um she can use her 108 Hachiman skills™ to find him. She says he is dressed in a... Pan-san costume? And has rotten dead fish eyes and an ahoge on his head. She also notes if she finds him hurt she will... I'm Not going to say the rest of that line. Goodnight Chiba. That is all"_

Oh fuck me.

*Knock Knock*

OH FUCK ME.


	3. Chapter 3

**Isshiki Pov**

"Senpai!" I called out to him while still running. After a while of trying to catch up to a running panda I slow down to catch my breath. How is he running so fast? It's like he's running on some type of fuel...Oh right Maxx coffee. I really do wonder what's in that drink? I look up and see He is still running towards a direction with Yuigahama following behind him. I must admit it was kind of cute seeing senpai in a panda costume but i never expected for Yukinoshita to go bat shit crazy. Speaking of Yukinoshita It seems that she was tired out like me. I look at her and see she still has that crazy look in his eyes. Why did Yukinoshita have to be direct now? I almost had Hach- I mean senpai and I even gave him a hint to confess to me. How dense is he? I swear if someone did confess to him he would just say "Oh sorry. Got the wrong Guy" and walk off. I was about to keep following the screams of panic from him until a voice o out to me.

" **Isshiki. Where are you going? Because it looks like you're going with Hachiman?" Yukinoshita questioned.** I swear the tempature just got colder. I look behind me and see Yukinoshita glaring at me. She was still a bit out of breath but she still has the energy to terrify me.

"N-Nowhere. Just looking for Yuigahama to make sure she is save. You never know what Hachiman is going to do right? Ha ha ha ha ha... " I Said to calm her down bur she wasn't amused. She really must be commited to this whole marriage thing. I have to find him and act fast! I turn to Go run but for some reason my legs seem to be shaking. I look behind me again only to be met with a gaze full of hatred.

" **Did you just say Hachiman?" Yukinoshita asked.**

Oh crap baskets. **AN: Kudos to anyone who knows that reference.**

I slowly take a couple steps back. So does Yukinoshita. I take more steps back and she follows. At this rate I'm gonna be in trouble. I have to say something or she is gonna kill me!

"L-Let's just r-relax and talk this through" I negotiated.

" **How can I relax when Hachiman is out there and no one is there to care for him!" Yukinoshita Said.**

You sure do love saying Hachiman a lot. Why does she even like him?

"H-H-Hey Yukinoshita. What do you even see in Senpai?" She gets a dreamy look on her Face and the hearts on her eyes appear again. That is... Kind of creepy.

"Ahh. What is there Not to love! The most I can say is that he is someone that I can happily share my life with!" She passionatly Said. Aww that's actually really sweet.

" **And I don't Plan to share him with anyone else"** Oh nevermind.

"W-What if he likes a person. What about if someone l-likes him?"

" **Just give me a name and that problem should be solved... "**

I give out a nervous laugh at what she Said. That's a sign that I need to get out of here! Good thing i have a full proof Plan!

"*gasp* Yukino! Is that Senpai in a pan-san tuxedo with a pan-san pen ready to sign the Marriage forms!" I yelled while pointing behind her.

Yukinoshita doesn't react in the slightest and just keeps staring at me...Hey at least i tried.

" **My Hachiman senses aren't going off" Yukinoshita Said.**

Huh well that's nice to know. A bit creepy but also kind of interesting!

" **I would suggest going home Isshiki. Hachiman is allergic to foxes" Yukinoshita Said.**

Did.. Did i just get insulted? And to compare ME to a Fox aswell! I can't just accept this! i have to fight fire with fire!

"Really! Because when I hang out with HACHI-KUN on the weekends. It seems that he has no trouble having fun with me and holding hands with me YukinoSHITa" I replied. TOO MUCH FIRE. TOO MUCH FIRE.

The atmosphere has somehow turned darker. Also her head is ...twitching... Oh jeez. Why did i have to say the holding hands part! He didn't even think it was romantic! I just Said I needed practice when i was going to hold Hayama-fuckboys hand.

" **Isshiki."** I flinch at her voice.

I Wonder if Senpai will Come to my funeral?

 **"** Y-Yes?"

" **5"**

"W-W-What?"

 **"4"**

 **"** Um Yukinoshita"

 **"3**

 **"** L-Let's talk about this reasonably!"

 **"2"**

 **"** Please!

" **1"**

Please someone. Save me anyone!

*silence*

Dammit that didn't work.

" **0"**

She took off towards me with a crazed look as I started running for my life.

* * *

 **Totsuka Pov**

That was really weird back maybe i should Go back to that festival. It was really fun and that... event can't bring me down! Yea i should Go back!

" **ISSHIKI. JUST GET BACK HERE AND THIS COULD ALL BE OVER."**

"SENPAI! HELP!"

I think I need therapy.

* * *

 **Isshiki Pov.**

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. I'm currently running towards the festival with Yukinoshita just behind me. She can't hurt me if their is witnesses. Right! Right! Why is this happenning!? Stupid Senpai and his adorabl- NOW IS NOT THE TIME IROHA.

" **Isshiki~.Were just going to talk. That's all~" Yukinoshita sweetly Said.**

I'm don't think I can trust those words. After a minute of running through the streets and strangers just watching by which i silently cursed at them for Not helping. I was nearing the festival and a plan came to my head. It involves the sacrifice of one person but it just might work. All i need to do is find him and i should be set. I just need to enter silently.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY. MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE"

" **Isshiki~"**

How is she Not out of stamina... Oh yeah she's crazy. I move within the crowd and Start pushing People to make my way through. I quickly spot a blonde hair and Start running towards him.

"Hayama!" Found my victim!

"Oh hey... what's going on?" He questioned. I don't blame him for being confused. Anyway it's time to commence Plan sacrifice Hayama so I can escape and get to safety. Here goes nothing!

"Hey Hayama! Remember when you beat up Hachiman because he liked pan-san!" Hopefully this will work!

"What are you talking abou-" Before he can finish, Yukinoshita already heard and darkness covered her eyes. I don't know how that works but the Plan was successful!

" **Hayama" Yukinoshita muttered.**

"Huh? W-Why is your head twitching. Whats going on?" He questioned. I kind of feel bad for him to be honest.

I immediatly started running away so i can get away from her as far as possible. As i left the School all I can hear is the girly screams coming from Hayama. Welp no time to feel bad.

"Onward to Senpai... Wherever he is"

 **5 Minutes Later**

Yeah I don't know where to Start looking. After hopelessly walking around for a few minutes I find myself at the Park so I can relax. I swing on the swingset like a child for a couple of minutes before i see a figure coming towards me. That figure would be a dazed Yui walking towards me.

"HEY YUI!" I called out to her.

".."

I run to her and see she has a small smile on her Face and she looks like she is daydreaming. Only one way to handle this.

*SMACK*

"Owww!" Yui Said while rubbing her head. If it works then it works.

"Oh. Hey Isshiki! Why do you look terrible?" Yui questioned.

No sugar coating it there. But I can't disagree with her. My hair is all tangled. My head is aching from getting hit with a plastic wand repeatedly until it broke. And Yukinoshita ripped of my tail... which she then used to hit my head for breaking her wand.

"No reason just some issues along the way" I answered.

"Okay!" She accepted. Is she really that much of an airhead?

"So where did you Come from?"

"Hikki's House!" You are very Lucky Yukinoshita is Not around to hear that... Wait senpai's House?

"Wait. What were you doing at senpai's House?" I must of hit a soft spot because she blushed instantly.

"N-Nothing t-that you should w-w-worry about. Just a little stuff that happend... like a kiss..." Yuigahama muttered.

"Did you just sa-" She Cut me off before I finished.

"SO! Do you need anything.!" She quickly said. I'm just going to handle what she Said next time.

"Actually. Could you tell me where senpai lives. I need to... Give him his Maxx coffees!" I quickly replied.

"Oh sure. Could you also check if he is alright! He is acting a bit... weird" Yuigahama Said. I really can't blame him from all the events that happend recently.

She texts me his address and says a goodbye to me. After ignoring the stares of strangers I Start walking to Senpai's House and eventually arrive there.

I knock on the door.

"OH FUCK" I heard him yell.

That's... strange. Maybe he thinks I'm Yukinoshita.

"Senpai! Its me." I called out to him through the door. I hear a bit of noise outside before he answers to me.

"How many fingers am I holding up." He asks. How am I suppose to answer that!

"Uhh"

"Correct!"

He opens the door quickly and I see him in his Pan-san costume again. He pulls me in and Closes the door.

"Ah!"

"Be quiet! Yukinoshita can hear us!" He Said.

"Uhh senpai...Are you okay" I asked. If I were to say he has atleast 80% of his sanity intact.

"Yeah I'm okay... just need Maxx coffee" He picks up the drink but I interupt and grab the can.

"I'm gonna take this away senpai. It's for the sake of you're own health. How many did you even drink?" I asked.

"10-20 at most But its fin-!" He tried to say something but stopped suddenly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

".." He is just staring at me silently.

"Senpai?"

".."

"Hello?"

".."

"I-I love you."

".."

Yeah he's gone in his own little world.

"Okay let's just get you to your room so you can rest." I Said.

I try to pick him up but he is a bit heavier than I expected and he doesn't even notice my attempts. He really is gone in his own world.

"Actually! Why don't you sleep on the couch. How does that sound?" I ask.

".."

"Great!"

I lay him down on the couch and Go to his room to get a blanket.

"Let's see here...Ahh here we Go!" I see his blanket on the floor and walk towards and pick it up. When I'm about to leave something catches my eye. His closet.

".."

I close my eyes and think about this. He w-won't notice if one s-shirt missing r-right. I mean if he does notice then it won't be that ba- NO. You just have to respect other people's stuff. This is wrong, creepy, and just plain stu- I look down and see one of his shirts with a cat on it in my hand. Huh, well would you look at that. But m-maybe i should put it back. It is kind of stealing...It seems that my feet are moving out the room on its own. Welp can't do nothing about that. I tuck the shirt away and head over to Hachim- Senpai.

"Here you Go Senpai!" I said

".."

"You asleep?" I said to a sleeping senpai.

".."

"I knew it." I muttered.

I sit in silence with a smile on my Face and Start scrolling through my phone. I Come across one article that catches my attention. Let's see, it says " _If you haven't Heard yet. People are still looking for a person named HIkigaya Hachiman. This is requested by the Yukino Yukinoshita a daughter of the Yukinoshita family. If anyone were to find him they are asked to say where his location is and they will be rewarded. Also Yukino states if anyone is trying to hide her fiance they will be punished"_

 _..._ Oh shit. I sit in silence processing the information I just read. Wait, aren't I technically hiding Senpai? I stay quiet until i hear a voice.

"HEY!" *KNOCK* *KNOCK* A person at the door yells.

I walk over to the door and Go to open it until i Start to think. What if it's a person trying to find Senpai! What do i do?

"H-H-How many fingers a-am I h-holding?" IDIOT

"What?!"

"N-Nevermind."

I open the door and I'm greeted with a crowd of people with phones in hand ready to call and say where Senpai is. Shit they're serious.

"H-Hi" I meekly said.

"Is Hikigaya Hachiman in there!" A random Lady yells. Straight to the Point it seems. WHAT DO I DO!

"N-No." Yes nice answer. Maybe they will leave.

"How do we know you aren't lying" Dammit!

"U-Uhh" I stuttered

"Go on. Tell us!" A random man yells.

Shit. Shit. Shit! What do i say... Wait a minute. I have another idea and it doesn't involve the sacrifice of a person! Maybe this will work.

"W-Well it's because... It's Because I don't know where my Onii-chan is and I'm scared!" I yelled. I look around and see a look of pity on their faces.

"Onii-chan isn't home and I'm worried about him!" I continue to say. Yes, the fake tears are coming out!

"O-Oh. Well don't worry. We will find him and make sure his is okay" A random lady says. LIES you greedy bastards!

"T-T-Thank y-y-you" I say while purposely stuttering.

A person had a questionable look on her Face. Must be one of Senpai's neighbors.

"Say young lady. What's your name?" She asked. Trying to test me lady? Well luckily Senpai is a Sis-con who talks about his sister!

"K-K-Komachi H-H-Hikigaya" I said.

"Why are you in a costume and wasn't your hair Black?" She asks. This bitch.

"I-I-I dyed it and Onii-chan took me to a festival! But now I can't find him and I went home because I was scared! I just want to see my Onii-chan" I yelled while bringing in more fake tears.

They all give me a pity look and people Start muttering how they will find him and bring him home. LIES

"Bye! Please find him!" I yell.

They wave and I close the door. I Let out a Big sigh of relief. That was more stressful than I thought it would be. Atleast its all done.

"Ahem"

WHAT! I turn and see a girl in her pajamas looking at me with a lazy look. And that girl was Komachi. Senpai's real sister. Dammit, how did I forget that she may be here!

".."

".."

".."

"H-Hi" I said trying to break the ice.

"*sigh* I'll put you on the list" She said while taking out her phone.

"W-What list?" I asked.

"It's a list of Onii-chans possible relationship Partners. Right now it only consists of Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, and Kawasaki. And now your on the list." She lazily muttered.

"W-W-Wait a minu-" I tried to say but she interupts me.

"Do you want to be on the list? Yes or No." She said while raising her eyebrow. Jeez! Why is she so commanding!

"Y-Yes" I said while admitting defeat.

"Good!" She yelled while giving me a cheerful smile.

She then starts walking back to her room.

"You can leave now. I can take care of Onii-chan." She reassured.

"O-Okay" I muttered trying to process what is happening.

"Also you can keep his shirt but just one thing... **Never do what you just did 5 minutes ago."** She said with a cold look on her face.

I give her a slow nod and she just gives me a smile in return and Closes her door. W-What just happend. I stay in silence for a minute and then decide to finally leave and Go to my house. I walk to Senpai and quickly kiss his head and then head out...What a strange day.

* * *

 **Hikigaya Pov**

 **"** Onii-chan! Wake up!" An annoying little sister yells

"uhh..." I lazily slurred.

Geez. What happened to me? I don't recall anything that happend yesterday. I stand up only for the light to blind me and make my headache worst. I look down and see that I was in a pan-san costume... Oh right. The day I went through a day of chaos and trouble to get Maxx coffee...Good decisión past Hikigaya. Always Go for the Maxx coffee. Always. I change out of the costume and take a long shower. After that I Go to my closet to get a shirt... Is one of my shirts missing? Honestly it Doesn't matter now. I get changed and groggily walk down the halway and see Komachi making breakfeast.

"Hi Onii-chan! What did you do yesterday?" She asks.

Just hearing that gives me a bigger headache. She gives me a Plate of eggs and Bacon and sits down with me with her own food.

"Nothing. Just a bit tired" I said. I grab a can of Maxx coffee only to flinch... Maybe I'll get water for now.

I Start eating only to realize one important fact. Am i still being hunted? I check my phone and scroll through different articles and then stop on the one that I was looking for.

" _Yukino Yukinoshita has called off the look for Hikigaya Hachiman. She states that this whole thing is pointless and that she is going to take matters into her own hands."_

I guess she found someone else. AHA! I KNEW SHE DIDN'T LIKE ME. Just proves that I can catch people's feelings for me in a second! All i need to do is to make sure Totsuka has feelings for me and I will say yes and w-

"Onii-chan... Why do you have a gross look on her Face" Komachi said.

I was smiling you little brat!

"But don't worry! Komachi will always love you! Ah! That must be a lot on Komachi Points!" She exclaimed.

I've got to figure out how this Point system works!

I continue eating until Komachi pulls out a bunch of papers from out of nowhere. Why now!

"Onii-chan! Can you sign this paper! It's for a field trip and they want family members signatures" She explained. I don't even question why they need their siblings signature and i honestly don't care at this Point.

"Just sign right here!" She said while pointing to a Space on a paper while the rest of it was covered with other papers. She gives me a pen that looks oddly similar to the one Yukinoshita has...strange.I sign it Not bothering to look at paper. I finish and put my dishes away.

"Thank you!" She yells.

"Yeah. Yeah." I muttered while waving at her. I Go back to my room to play on my 3DS but for some reason I have a really bad feeling.

* * *

 **Yukinoshita Pov**

I'm currently at the Park waiting for a certain person to Come and meet me. Just a little more time and I can finally be with Hachiman. I know he loves me. He's just a little suprised on how everything is going. I can't wait until the wedding! Everything is already planned and I already have invitations ready to be sent! I Wonder if there is a pan-san tuxedo out there...

"Hey Yukino! I'm over here!" A girl says while waving to me. I quietly walk over to my future little sister.

"Hello Komachi. Do you have the forms?" I ask.

"Yeah! Its right... are you drooling?" she asks. I quickly wipe my Face away. Not now Yukino!

What do you mean?" I ask.

"But you were jus-" I Cut her off.

"So about the forms?" I quickly say to derail from what she was about to say.

"Oh Yeah! Here they are!" She pulls out papers out of her bag. I immediately try to grab them but she pulls them away. Little brat, trying to keep my dream away!

"Ah, ah, ah. Just remember our rules!" She teases. You're Lucky you're Hachiman's little sister!

"Yes, I remember." I say annoyed.

"Can you repeat them?" She says happily with a smile. Better watch out brat, you might and end up like Hayama!

"No kids until atleast 20, I have to ask for consent, and I have to be a good Big sister to you" I growl. These rules aren't even that important!

"Okay, I see you're all set up! But remember! If you mess up, I still have other people on my list~" She exclaimed. This little bi-

"So do we have an agreement~" She says.

"Yes" I muttered.

"Great!" She replied.

She hands me the papers and i quickly put them in my bag.

"Well bye Big sister~!"

I fake a smile.

"Bye!"

After she leaves I'm alone in the Park.

"Well, time to send the invites. I'm sure Hachiman will gladly be Happy for all the work i did~" I walk to my apartment and Start dreaming of the wedding. I can't wait to see Hachiman's expression!

* * *

 **Hikigaya Pov**

"AHHHH!" I wake up in a cold sweat. I sit up on my bed and Start to calm my breathing.

Oh god... Why do i feel so scared for my life!? After a while of calming down, I put my covers back on.

"Eh. It's probably nothing."

I go back to sleep Not worrying about anything.


End file.
